Purity of Revenge
Purity of Revenge is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must assault the headquarters of the Silver Hand and recover the stolen fragments of Wuuthrad. Background Vilkas has come with me to avenge the death of Kodlak by wiping out the Silver Hand. Objectives #Retrieve the fragments of Wuuthrad #Wipe out the Silver Hand (optional) #Return to Jorrvaskr Walkthrough The Silver Hand have attacked Jorrvaskr and Kodlak was killed in the fighting. Vilkas wants the Dragonborn to travel with him to attack the Silver Hand, retrieve the fragments of Wuuthrad, and avenge the death of Kodlak. Revenge Served Cold After the death of Kodlak Whitemane, Vilkas will seek revenge. With no questions asked, he will then act as a follower all the way to the Silver Hand hideout at Driftshade Refuge, a small fort southeast of Dawnstar. Note that he will replace any existing follower, and it is not possible to share things with him, so he cannot be used to help carry things if the Dragonborn is overencumbered. Upon arrival at the refuge, the Dragonborn must dispose of the three Silver Hand members guarding the exterior, then head inside. Den of the Silver Hand Driftshade Refuge contains multiple hostile Silver Hand members, so the Dragonborn can take advantage of Vilkas as a follower and kill the opposition one by one. In the first room down the stairs, aside from Silver Hand members, there is an end table and regular table with loot on and within them. The door straight ahead (north) is barred. To the west is a room with several bookshelves, numerous books (most ruined or burned), and another table with random loot. To the north is another room with bookshelves and a table, and a passage leading west to a wooden door. Through the door is a two-leveled room with many boxes on the floor. Among the many books on bookshelves, there is An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim, which will add a few map markers for later exploration. It is located on the upper level, on a bookshelf against the west wall beneath a mounted elk head. To the west on the lower level is an Adept-locked chest containing gold and potions. The tunnel north of the room leads to an Adept-locked door on the left. The Dragonborn has the option of unlocking it and defeating more of the Silver Hand, then looting the chest and taking the ingots from the table. In the next room, a set of spears block the entrance, but the corresponding lever is located right next to the spears. The Dragonborn should proceed forward and enter Driftshade Cellar. On the left side behind some barrels is a chest with leveled loot. One must follow the path and make use of the spike wall trap to dispose of enemies. Facing the spike wall, one can activate it using the pull bar on the right and enter the area behind it for another treasure chest. A pullbar on the wall can be used to get back out. Travel east to a door to another room with two enemies and, hidden on a shelf, the Light Armor skill book The Rear Guard can be found. The cellar will turn into a snowy cave, and the next room is in two levels, with a Silver Hand archer on the above ledge. The Dragonborn should kill them and examine the cages. One of them holds a living werewolf, who will become hostile and attack if the cage is unlocked; the other one contains a dead horse. The Fragments of Wuuthrad After passing through a torture chamber, the next large chamber contains only a couple of enemies. A coin purse, two potions, and an apothecary's satchel filled with a few ingredients can be found on a bookshelf behind the fireplace. The satchel is located on the top shelf of the bookcase, and can be easy to miss, as this is a darker corner of the room. Taking the only available path, one will be lead back to an initially inaccessible part of Driftshade Refuge (behind the barred door in the first room). The first chamber contains the three remaining members of the Silver Hand, the One-Handed skill book 2920, Morning Star, v1, the Block skill book Warrior, a treasure chest with considerable loot, and the stolen Fragments of Wuuthrad. Using the door to the south allows for an easy escape route to return to Jorrvaskr. As soon as the Dragonborn arrives, Vilkas will be quick to inform them that the rest of the Companions should meet up at the Skyforge and pay their respects to the deceased, but now avenged, Whitemane. This will complete the quest and trigger the start of next quest, "Glory of the Dead." Journal Trivia *In the Driftshade cellar, near the first dead werewolf encountered, there is a trap with spikes. Behind the barrels is a chest and a pullbar on the wall. If the pullbar is activated, the Dragonborn will become trapped. To escape, jump from the chest to the low set of barrels and then out, or find the other pullbar which opens the trap. *If the Dragonborn has a follower with them, Vilkas will replace them during Purity of Revenge. It is important to unload important equipment given to your follower before approaching the Companions' hall. *In dialogue with Vilkas, the Dragonborn has the option to ask "Did anyone else get hurt?" Vilkas will respond "I do not think so," however, Athis is clearly wounded and Ria is tending to him. *When clearing out Driftshade Refuge, unlike Farkas during "Proving Honor" and Aela the Huntress during "The Silver Hand," Vilkas will make no comments whatsoever, except for his standard combat dialogue. He will however, still be available for training in Two-Handed weapons. Bugs de:Eine gerechte Rache es:Venganza pura ru:Очистительная месть Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests